


On the back burner

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: This is my take on all the tes Linda is put on the back burner
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	On the back burner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on all the tes Linda is put on the back burner

Linda and Danny's house

Don't forget that you are suppose to go with me to pick out carpet for the upstairs bedrooms,, Linda says

I can't babe,, Danny says,, I forgot about it and I promised Henry I would spend the afternoon with him watching the game..

Danny,, Linda says,,we planned this week's ago

I know,, Danny says,,why don't you just pick out whatever carpet you want

Jack's school play

Danny,, Linda says,, you were suppose to meet us at the school for Jack's play

I can't make it,,Danny says,, I am busy helping Erin with her case 

What about Jack,,Linda asks

You are there,, Danny says,, just cover for me

Danny and Linda's wedding anniversary

Hey ,,Linda says,,how much longer are you doing to be?

I don't know babe,, Danny replies,,just go ahead and eat without me.

Danny,, Linda says,,it's our anniversary

I know,, Danny says,,but I need to talk to a witness about my case,,it's important.

Sean's baseball game

Danny, Linda asks,,where are you

I'm at Jamie's, Danny replies,we are going to watch the jets game

What about Sean's baseball game,,Linda asks,, you said that you would be here

I forgot,,Danny says,, can you please tell him that I was unable to make it??

No Danny,,Linda says,, I am not telling him anything.

Sunday dinner at Frank's house  
Is everything okay Linda,, Henry asks

She's just mad that I forgot a few small unimportant things,,Danny replies

You know something Danny,, Linda asks,, I am done with you constantly putting me and our boys on the back burner

Linda and the boys get up and leave Frank's house

What is she so mad about,, Danny asks

Maybe it's the fact that you don't keep your promise to her,, Erin says

What are you talking about,, Danny asks

You promised her that you would go with her to pick out carpet and what did you do,,Erin asks

I spent the day with Gramps,, Danny replies

What about Jack's play,, Erin says,, you told me that he decided not to be in it

I was helping you with your case which is more important than a play,, Danny says

What about your wedding anniversary,, Erin asks

I just wanted to talk to the witness,, Danny says,,it was important

Sean's baseball game,, Henry asks

I was watching the Jets with Jamie,, Danny replies

Do you really not see that you constantly put Linda and the boys on the back burner,, Erin asks

Dad,, Danny says,, can you please tell Erin that I wasn't putting Linda on the back burner

No son,, Frank says,, I can't tell her that,,, because you most certainly do keep putting Linda on the back burner

Danny's house

Linda,, Jack,,Sean,, Danny calls,,are you here

No one answers,,huh,,says Danny,,I wonder where they are

Danny,, Erin says,, you need to get to St Benedict hospital.

Why,, asks Danny

Because,, Erin says,,Linda is hurt

St Benedict hospital

What happened,,Danny asks,,as he hugged Jack and Sean

Mom was helping us practice because you didn't show up Jack says,,and the car crashed though the fence and hit mom

It's your fault dad,,Sean says crying,, you always have an excuse for not being there,, you put mom on the back burner and she is now hurt

Let me go and see how she is,,Danny says

Why,,Jack asks,, don't you have an important case,, or witness to see,,

How about watching a game with Uncle Jamie,,or spending time with Gramps,,Sean says

Mom is just as important as all of those things and so are we,,Sean says

Just not to you huh dad,,Jack asks

You boys and your mom are the most important people on this planet to me,,Danny says

Actions speak louder than words,, Frank says softly

Inside Linda hospital room

So how long do you have to stay,, Henry asks

My wrist is sprained and I have a concussion,,Linda say  
I should be going home soon

Danny,, Linda says,, what are you doing here

I was called and told that you were hurt,, Danny says

I'm fine,, Linda says

Why didn't you call me,, Danny asks

Because you don't seem to think that what matters to me is important,, Linda replies

Linda,, Danny says,, I know that I have put you and the boys on the back burner but that doesn't mean I don't care about y'all or love y'all any less

Your words say one thing,,Linda says gently,,but your actions say another,, and actions speak louder than words

I promise I will try to stop putting y'all on the back burner,, Danny says,, can I take you home

Don't you have work to do,, Linda asks

Nope,,Danny says,,in fact I am taking the rest of the week off

Danny tries really hard to not put his family on the back burner,, he really does love them


End file.
